<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Of Nature by Yumestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467119">Call Of Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumestar/pseuds/Yumestar'>Yumestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Claude von Riegan Needs a Hug, Dangers, Fever, Gen, Hurt Claude von Riegan, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Minor Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, My Unit | Byleth Doesn't Exist, No Spoilers, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short Story, Sick Character, Sick Claude, Sickfic, Suffering, Though they make a short appearance, Thunderstorms, Wolves, a rollercast of emotions, formation may be a mess, i need more tags, it gets worse and better, scheme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumestar/pseuds/Yumestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not telling them was the stupidest idea Claude ever had, but how goes the saying? Hindsight is easier than foresight. </p><p>The Golden Deer go on a mission that in a clash of a sword, turns into a game of survival. Why didn’t Claude tell them about the mess they would get themselves into? And who had this even greater idea to throw them into a battle without Byleth!?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Golden Deer Students &amp; Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, hello, dear reader, </p><p>Gosh, never thought I would upload something on this archive, but here I am, posting a rare fanfiction that is actually complete. <br/>The German version of this is already published and I only need to work on the translation of my own fanfiction. Though I need to prepare for exam so it may take a little bit longer to translate. </p><p>Meanwhile, I'm trying to figure out how formation works, so this is probably a mess or at least readable, but the content was made with lots of love and time! </p><p>Also, I just wanted to note that I'm really happy that I can use they/them pronouns for Byleth... This makes it a lot of easier. </p><p>Also, pity Claude for being my favourite character... Cause he will suffer ;D </p><p>I really hope there is someone out there reading this... Let me know if you like what I write, maybe I don't give up on this archive XD (or I do and hide on Fanfiktion.de) </p><p>Anyway... Have fun with this little mess aka my little fanfiction!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Call Of Nature </span>
</p><p>Not telling them was the stupidest idea Claude ever had, but how goes the saying?  Hindsight is easier than foresight.</p><p>The forest was dense and only a tiny beam of light penetrated through the mulch. It wasn’t completely dark. The sun, which set down in a leisurely manner, coloured the leaves in a fiercy shade of orange, turning branches to dancing flames. The golden grass muffled the student’s footsteps as they forced their way through the undergrowth as quietly as possible. There was no time to stop and gaze at the picturesque landscape around them. At the very latest, they heard the loud singing of the nightingale.</p><p>Claude didn’t take his eyes off the trees even for a second. Between the thick trunks, a wide plateau opened up, in the middle of which was a fire, around which tents were set up in a circle. The laughter of the bandits broke through the air and sent an ice-cold shiver down Marianne’s back. Instead of whispering about her fears, she folded her hands in prayer and let go of silent syllables.</p><p>Lorenz pushed a hanging branch aside and caught up with Claude. He was about to ask for the attack plan, but the answer didn’t need spoken words. Just a look to the side. And that was the sign to stand ready.</p><p>Claude breathed silently through his mouth and drew his bow. His trembling fingers stretched the string. He waited until he held the bow steady before sending the arrow flying. Purposefully, it hit the neck of the bandit leader, blood dripping onto the meat that the bandit was holding in his fists. He dropped the piece of meat, straightened up and grabbed his axe. Covered in blood and with the wildness of a rabid animal, the leader stormed towards the wooded area.</p><p>Hilda and Lorenz pushed past Claude, raising their weapons in defence. Metal clashed against metal, the sound swallowed by the open field.</p><p>“You bastards!”, the bandit grasped his arm, in which Lorenz had drilled his lance, the tip of it stuck in the bloody flesh. Blinded by fury, the bandit swung out his axe, but Hilda slipped under it and shot past the bandit. With a neat jump, she rammed her own axe into his shoulder blades. Her conscience made her shudder from the guilt. An evil person was just human after all.</p><p>The bandit leaders’ eyes rolled up and he fell to the ground with an updraft that levelled the grass under his dead body.</p><p>Claude reloaded an arrow and at the same time as Ignatz, he shot at the bandits who had followed their leader. Not everyone went down. They were tough men with unkempt beards and with muscles that flashed through the wild furs they wore. If their disgraceful deeds had made them rich, it surely didn’t show up. However, today was the day they would pay for all their cruelty.</p><p>“Ignatz, please stay here”, Claude whispered his change of strategy. Originally, after a successful counter-attack, Ignatz was supposed to pull his sword and fight with Raphael, Leonie and the other two assigned to the front line.</p><p>“Will be done”, Ignatz stopped on the spot and loaded an arrow. He trusted Claude.</p><p>After all, they had fought numerous battles before. Recently, they had proved themselves in the Eagle-Lion-Battle and claimed a surprising victory. Surprising because Claude’s strategy hadn’t shown any effect in the first few rounds and had only led to a quick victory in the last minutes.</p><p>Claude felt the burden of responsibility pushing down his shoulders. Today, it was even tiring. He targeted the bandits who charged at the front-line fighters.  With a hard punch, Raphael send an attacker into the air, but he seemed grateful when Claude’s arrow elicited a perishing scream from the bandit.</p><p>It was horrible how the bodies piled up like autumn leaves. They didn’t recognize a familiar body, but still, it made their teeth grit in frustration. More and more people, no, human beings, fell on the ground as if a virus had eaten them up from inside and took their breath forever. Yes, death revealed that those cruel people were nothing but human beings. Some of them only walking on the dark path, because the goddess didn’t care enough about them.</p><p>Claude clicked his tongue, “In the end, they had decided for themselves to cause harm and destruction.”</p><p>Marianne nodded unsettled, yet she continued praying for the deceased. Then, she stepped forward and sent a healing beam to Hilda who had been wounded by a sword.</p><p>“Thank you!”, she trilled, jumping back into battle.</p><p>“Claude, they have reached the forest”, Lysithea called out from her observation post. She jumped off the branch and hold out her hands to blow away the attackers with a violent gust of wind.</p><p>“Fifteen people”, her voice grew quieter, only to gain new strength, “Claude, there are fifteen soldiers approaching us.”</p><p>“Soldiers?”, he covered his surprise with a chuckle, “Are they going to help us?”</p><p>Lysithea swallowed, “They’re not Knights of Seiros.”</p><p>“Calm down. Let me see”, Claude took a few steps deeper into the forest, only to spot on fifteen units pushing their way through the undergrowth. Some of them were heavily armoured, while others rode on horses that flatten the ground. Their armour shone as dangerous as the silver weapons they raised to attack. Though their expressions were hidden under heavy silver helmets, Claude could see, that they weren’t up for a nice conversation or team-up.</p><p>He made a sharp turn, ran to the front and almost slipped when a scream echoed through the air.</p><p>It was Leonie who had a lance drilled into her shoulder blade. Hilda hurried to help her, but a sword cut off her way. She dodged by a hair’s breadth and sent the sharp weapon with an axe blow into the air.</p><p>“Be on guard, Hilda”, Claude called out to her. He pushed away from the three trunk that he had used to steady himself, and ran back. He was one man, but two fronts needed his attention and his strategy.</p><p>“Lysithea, most of them are weak to magic. You should be able to pull through”, he called out to her, “Though a fight should be our last option.”</p><p>“They don’t seem to be into diplomatic relations!”</p><p>“I know. That’s why I trust you”, he said and turned to the other girl, “Marianne, please support her.”</p><p>She nodded, “Of course.”</p><p>Claude was panting while running back to the frontline. He drew his bow, but his fingers slipped, and he had to stop to load an arrow. He didn’t find the time to stabilize his posture, as death was seconds close. The slightly flickering arrow shot through the bandit’s eye, saving Lorenz from a deadly hit.</p><p>Claude staggered back and fell against a tree trunk. He shook his head and reached out for an arrow, but he needed two tries to grab one out of the quiver. When he reached out a third time, his hand was stopped by a scream. His legs carried him to the direction where it came from.</p><p>“Leave, Lysithea”, he instructed and just when she had jumped out of sight, he shot the arrow. It failed to hit, instead stabbed into a tree’s bark. With shaky hands, he grabbed the next arrow. The bow felt wet from sweat and he clutched the slippery handle as tightly as he could. He stepped back, raised his head and shot an arrow at a mounted soldier. The horse froze in motion and fell dead. The soldier crashed into the bushes, his armour clattering.</p><p>“Ignatz.”</p><p>The boy drew his sword and struck with a straight blow. The soldier groaned his last sound.</p><p>“How many left?”, Claude asked with an unusually hoarse voice.</p><p>“Twelve at least. We cannot handle them all”, Lysithea shook her head, hiding her weakness.</p><p>Marianne took care of the bleeding, but the small scratches stayed visible on Lysithea’s face, making her look like a porcelain doll.</p><p>Marianne turned to Claude, but he shook off her offer, “Save your magic for the others.”</p><p>Before those two could protest, he rushed back to the front line.</p><p>As the number of bandits decreased, the number of bodies increased.</p><p><em>Still no familiar body, </em>Claude though, but his wheezing kept him from sighing out of relief.</p><p>When he finally arrived, he was out of breath, “How many left here?”</p><p>“Five more”, Lorenz called and dug his lance into the chest of a bandit, “Four, if I may correct myself.”</p><p>A smile came across Claude’s face, before seriousness overshadowed his expression, “Hilda, I need you in the forest. Raphael, Lorenz, keep the battle quick and join us as soon as possible.”</p><p>“I can fight again”, Leonie informed him.</p><p>“Then, come with me”, Claude instructed and ran back.</p><p>Despite the huge scar on her back, Leonie moved with ease through the undergrowth.</p><p>Or Claude found it fast, as he could hardly keep up with her speed.</p><p>“Are you alright, Claude?”, Hilda called over the noise of the battle shouting behind them.</p><p>“I’m fine”, he sniffled, pulling an arrow from his quiver. He tried reloading, but the arrow slipped through his fingers. It took him several tries before he was ready to shoot. The others had already proceeded and seemed far away, when his vision became blurry. He threw himself against a tree and crouched fast enough to dodge the thrown axe. He shot the arrow at his attacker, but it had no effect.</p><p>“Arrows are useless against a heavily armoured units, Claude”, a voice called out to him.</p><p>Before he knew it, Lorenz and the others were standing in the forest.</p><p>“The bandits are all dead. Now, let’s focus on the other bunch”, said Raphael and threw his fists into the air. Aside from the scratches, Raphael seemed well enough to fight, but Lorenz could barely hold his lance as the cut on his arm was bleeding him out. Marianne healed his wound and announced afterwards that she had no healing magic left.</p><p>“We’ll take over from here”, Hilda called and swung her axe at a soldier. She landed a critical hit, which made him fall against another soldier like a domino. Ignatz took advantages of the confusion and cut through them. Raphael backed him up and Lorenz knocked a mounted woman from her horse. Lysithea had tried diplomatic acts, but when they had failed, she let her dark magic do the talking. Leonie pierced forward and stabbed another soldier.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, the students were outnumbered, and they easily defeated the remaining soldiers. The moon arose over them, as they fought on and on, slowly leading themselves to victory. When their weapons came to a rest, the stars had already made an appearance on the nightsky.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, can you believe it?”, Leonie whispered and then screamed, “We did it, people!”</p><p>“This battle had its difficulty, but in the end, the effort paid off well”, Lorenz crackled with the stolen goods from the bandits, “We should bring this back to the common people first thing in the mornings.”</p><p>“We owe it to Claude and his instructions that we made it out the battle almost unharmed”, said Ignatz, then looked around for the house leader. It was then that they noticed Claude leaning against a tree and breathing heavily. As he tried to muffle his heavy wheezing with his hands, his body shook in a way that was painful to look at.</p><p>Soon, the silence around the students was not only filled with the exhausting sounding panting, but with something frightening as well. They couldn’t yet grasp it by its full content, but it felt like a new danger coming up, like a dangerous monster that appeared out of nowhere and hit them unprepared. Like an ice storm making them froze on their spots.</p><p>Lorenz was the first to warm up and to run towards Claude.</p><p>“Hey, Claude, what is it that is wrong with you?”, he kneeled in front of him and lifted his head up, “Tell us.”</p><p>“I…” Claude turned away to cough, and then looked up. Too many worried faces looked down on him and too many of them were blurred because of his dim vision.</p><p>“Did you get yourself hurt?”, Marianne asked and approached with hesitant steps. She reached out to him but withdrew her hand when Claude shivered violently. He wrapped his arms around himself and grit his teeth to stop them from chattering. All that, while a pleasant summer breeze was blowing.</p><p>“I think, I figured out what’s going on”, Leonie put her hand to her chin and let go of a sigh, “But I can’t believe he really went that far.”</p><p>“Has…”, Ignatz had to shake off his disbelief first, “Has he poisoned himself?”</p><p>“I’m just a little sick, don’t worry ‘bout me, alright?”, Claude explained, pressing his lips tightly as the truth had finally escaped. Ashamed, he looked away and at a juniper plant that was covered in blood. The fight was over, the mission accomplished. Why should he keep quiet about it any longer?</p><p>“To be honest, I wasn’t feeling quite well this morning, but I thought, it was nothing to cancel the mission over for”, he told them with a wrinkled face.</p><p>“And that is why you threw yourself into a battle in this, let’s state the obvious, miserable condition?”, Lorenz shook his head as if he couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“Damn it, you could have died”, Leonie hissed and covered her annoyed face with one hand, “Wasn’t it already stupid enough to go without Byleth?”</p><p>“Teach’s sick”, Claude muttered and squinted his eyes when a stab of pain stretched over his forehead. He put a hand up and felt the blood dripping, “Damn it.”</p><p>“Unlike you, someone knows when to take their day off… Gah!”, Leonie swallowed down her anger and knelt down in front of Claude. She tore a piece out of her clothes and dripped holy water over it, before pressing it on the small wound on Claude’s forehead.</p><p>“And you got yourself hurt, too”, she growled, but it was a soft growl.</p><p>“I know, I know, I’m sorry”, said Claude half-jokingly, half-serious, “Do I at least look smart?”</p><p>“I don’t think I have ever seen such an irresponsible fool like you in my entire life and I saw many people that were closed to be called complete idiots”, Lorenz crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Also, I will tell my father about all this. Then, we will see if someone like you becomes the next heir to the alliance.”</p><p>“That idiot you talk about, saved your beautiful skin”, Claude grinned.</p><p>Lorenz sighed, “Maybe, this time I’ll overlook your mistake.”</p><p>“Guys, I’m very sorry to interrupt your little chat, but…” Hilda pointed to the moon which slowly disappeared behind grey clouds of fog. Soon, it became too dark to even see her hand anymore.</p><p>“That’s all we needed, a night without moonlight”, Lysithea murmured, “How should we make it back to the monastery in this darkness?”</p><p>“I’m hungry”, Raphael moaned. His growling stomach showed how serious the situation was.</p><p>“I hope, there comes no storm”, Ignatz worried, “Thunderstorms are common in this season.”</p><p>“I think I heard about wolves in this region”, Marianne considered.</p><p>“Guys, calm down”, when Claude rose his hoarse voice, all conversation met an abrupt end.</p><p>The eyes that flashed at him through the darkness seemed menacing, but he wasn’t easily scared, “Our enemies are defeated and what do you think, they left for us?”</p><p>“The camp!”, Ignatz beamed, making a small leap of joy, “Of course, that’s where we can spend the night.”</p><p>“And there’s food!”, Raphael exclaimed happily.</p><p>“And we’re safe”, Lysithea said.</p><p>“You may be a sick jerk, Claude, but your mind still works amazingly well”, Leonie complimented.</p><p>“See. We just need to stay calm and collected”, Claude whispered with a satisfaction that was wiped out by his exhaustion.</p><p>“And, to deal with the darkness…” Lysithea reached for a stick and enlightened the tip with her fire magic.</p><p>“Genius!”, Leonie was astonished.</p><p>“Great”, Claude smiled tiredly and pushed himself up with his arms. However, he didn’t have enough strength to get himself on his feet. He gave a self-dissatisfied grumble before trying again, but his body was heavy as hell and he seemed to be stuck on the ground.</p><p>“Do you perhaps need some help, Claude?”, Lorenz held out a hand and pulled him up. In time, he grabbed Claude who was staggering, and put an arm around him.</p><p>“Raphael, could you lend us your strength?”, Lorenz called hastily. Claude weighed far too heavily against his wounded shoulder.</p><p>“Sure thing, should I piggyback him?”</p><p>“Um, that won’t be necessary…”</p><p>“Claude, it would be the best for you”, Hilda contradicted and helped to load Claude onto Raphael’s back. Lorenz panted as if he had to do it alone, while Claude’s breathing eased when he was up on the strong man. He wrapped his arms around Raphael’s neck and laid his head on his back. It was then that all symptoms which he had suppressed all day and eventually forgotten in the turbulent fighting came back to him. His nose swelled up and soon, he no longer could smell the sweat on Raphael’s back or the soothing scent of the forest. His throat felt sure and he occasionally coughed into the cold fabric of his cape. The fever came back with violent chills that made him shiver on a hot summer night that felt like a cold winter day to him. His head hammered, but at some point the pounding became rhythmic, so he felt into a peaceful slumber. Or so he thought, because he couldn’t remember how they made it to the camp.</p><p>He imagined that Lysithea would be the most courageous of them, walking ahead of them to lighten their path. Lorenz would surely march next to her like a protector and Hilda would be on the front line, too. Somewhere between Ignatz and Leonie, Raphael would be strolling behind with Claude carried on his shoulder. And Marianne would be the backmarker, praying that they would arrive safely. Froom a distance, they probably looked like a shining star with a long, long, comet’s tail.</p><p>Was it possible that Byleth could have seen them from the monastery?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with the second part translated. It took me longer than I thought XD It's harder than writing something in English, I recently found out. But nevertheless, one part lies ahead of me and then, it's finished! </p><p>Seriously, I don't know what to do with Lorenz and his way of speaking. I think I totally messed up, but hey, at least, he is speaking in a way that doesn't sound like a German being rude. (Or sound like Google translator). </p><p>So... With nothing more to brabble about, I let you read the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude woke up as loud shouting filled the air. He rubbed off the sleep from his eyes and sat up. It was pitch-black around him, but in the distance, he could hear them arguing. An argument only nobles could have.</p><p><em>Hilda and Lorenz, </em>he sighed, putting a hand to his pounding head. He couldn’t make out words, much less the topic. Whatever they were shouting about, he had to separate them, before weapons would speak for them. Although he wanted to go in between them as soon as possible, a rush would surely have made him crush against obstacles. So, he carefully placed his hand on the ground, feeling something that was soft like an ox. He moved his hand away from the fur. His fingers touched something sharp, not dangerous. Just grass. When he withdrew his hand, it bumped into something hard. He took the thing into his palms and stroke over the smooth surface, feeling a deep dent. An oil lamp! He lit it with the nearby match, forcing the darkness out of the tent.</p><p><em>They really made it, </em>Claude smiled, not knowing another way to express his proudness towards the Golden Deer student’s. He brushed against his forehead, picking up on the full healing of his wound.</p><p>
  <em>The fight’s not the only thing they master with flying colours. </em>
</p><p>He should thank them. Really. Maybe, when they weren’t stuck in the wildness, sleeping in shreddy tents of bandits.</p><p>Claude found his strength and crawled to the exit of the tent. Though going back to sleep had been a nice plan to follow, the noises outside didn’t give him much of a choice.</p><p>“What’s going on here?”, Claude asked in a hoarse voice that hid his annoyance. He put the oil lamp aside as the campfire cast a circle of light. Enlightened by the dancing flames, the silhouettes of his comrades turned to him, all of them wearing the same surprised expression.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Hilda shook her head, “Never mind, anything’s perfectly fine.”</p><p>“Perfectly fine it is?”, Claude took a sceptical look on the axe she was holding.</p><p>“Gah!”, Hilda hid the shining weapon behind her back.</p><p>“Please, do not worry, this is only a tiny disagreement between nobles”, Lorenz shook his head as if the gesture was enough to draw attention away from the lance he dropped.</p><p>“They were arguing for straight an hour, almost fighting”, Leonie called them out, chewing on a stalk – Whether it was corn or grass Claude couldn’t tell as Lorenz threw shadows on her.</p><p>“And seconds ago, I was thinking about how well you all managed”, Claude exhaled deeply and let go of a small cough, “What is the problem?”</p><p>“Well, uhm…” Lorenz cleared his throat, but struggled to find an explanation.</p><p>Hilda jumped in for him, “We wanted to clarify who’s the leader now. Remember, how you told me I was your representative?”</p><p>“She only wants the power that comes with the position. All the work and responsibility… She will surely put these on my wounded shoulders”, Lorenz hissed, clearly unsatisfied.</p><p>“Is that so?”, Claude put his hand on his chin and grinned, “The answer’s simple: I’ll continue leading you.”</p><p>“Claude!”, everyone’s protest slammed against his skull, making him rub his head in pain.</p><p>“The leader’s gonna rest. You have proven yourself enough in battle”, Leonie complained and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, “Besides, you’re burning up, idiot.”</p><p>“Hey”, in a playful manner, he pushed her hand away “My mind’s working amazingly well, you said so yourself.”</p><p>“You act like a spoiled brat”, Lysithea scolded and pushed a bottle of water towards him, “Also, you sound hoarser than a dying cat. Like this, you can’t keep up your demanding tone.”</p><p>“Thanks”, Claude drank a few sips and rubbed the water from his lips, “Well, let me discuss the most important with you all. Then, I’ll be off to bed without complaining. Agreed?”</p><p>They all nodded. Then, they sat closer around the campfire, so that Claude didn’t have to shout.</p><p>“So… We are eight people, five tents available. Raphael and Ignatz, you two surely don’t have a problem sharing one, right?”</p><p>The two looked at each other, then nodded, “Right. No problem.”</p><p>“I can also share a tent”, when Leonie’s gaze met Hilda’s, it was set like a secret agreement.</p><p>“Lorenz can sleep with you, Claude”, Hilda’s grin was wide.</p><p>Claude rubbed the back of his neck when his second thought slipped out, “Woah, there, I think I’m contagious.” His first thought was something he liked to keep for himself, as it sounded all too wrong in his feverish head.</p><p>“Someone should definitely keep an eye on you”, Lorenz nodded, then his eyes fixed on Claude, “I am assured that I am the most capable of watching you, so I gladly offer myself.”</p><p>“Huh, gladly?”, Claude returned a not-so-convinced look at him.</p><p>“I do what is the duty of a noble. Even when it means taking care of a stubborn house leader.”</p><p>“I’ll ‘gladly’ take it as a compliment.”</p><p>“Naww, just don’t produce any kids overnight, alright?”, Hilda stuck out her tongue cheekily.</p><p>“Uhhh, maybe we should pair this naughty lady with Lorenz instead. You two need reconciliation”, Claude suggested with a hoarse laugh.</p><p>“So, two of you will be on guard. Changes will take place, let’s say”, Claude fixed his glance at the oil lamp, “when the light burns out, should be two hours.”</p><p>He cleared his throat. Over the course of endless explanations, his voice had grown weaker. Maybe some strength of his voice was lost when he dropped a few jokes here and there, but it was worth it. Now and then, his voice would break off in the middle of a sentence or would change to a higher pitch, which was at first amusing, but had gotten quite annoying lately.</p><p>“Should any unexpected danger come up”, his voice switched to a higher tone, but he lowered it to a deep sound, “Wake up the others with loud noises or shouts. If this is not possible for whatever reason there is, give another sign like a knock or something, so that everyone knows there’s trouble.”</p><p>The students nodded in unison.</p><p>“Thanks to these lousy bandits we defeated, we have enough supplies to survive the night”, Claude continued, coughing harshly into his croak, “At the first rays of the morning sun, we’ll head back to the monastery.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan to go along with”, Lorenz agreed, watching suspiciously as Claude calmed himself from coughing. “I propose, it is time for you to rest and get some sleep, Claude.”</p><p>“Naww, I would have loved to chat a little bit longer with all of you”, Claude laughed, but it sounded thin like ice. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering, but still grinning at his classmate to ease their worries.</p><p>“It’s bedtime for sick leaders”, Hilda giggled, before whispering a sweet “Good night, Claude.”  </p><p>“Raphael and I will take the first shift, if everyone’s fine with that”, Ignatz announced.</p><p>“Can I eat while be on guard?”, Raphael asked, and since nobody replied, he took the answer as a ‘Yes’.</p><p>The students wished their leader a good night before Claude and Lorenz disappeared into the bandit leader’s tent.</p><p>“You don’t have to stay, you know?”, Claude creaked, as Lorenz threw another blanket on him. He shivered even though he laid on a warm bison fur (which he first mistook for an ox) and had himself wrapped up to the tip of his nose.</p><p>“But someone with great responsibility has to keep an eye on you so that you will not do anything brainless again”, Lorenz wrung out a wet cloth and carefully placed it on Claude’s forehead, “Here, that should lower your fever.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Really, how could you let yourself get in such a state…” Lorenz choked on the words inside his throat and made a grimace in disbelief.</p><p>Claude shrugged, “Can’t stay in bed all-day, when you all are going to end up in trouble without Teach and me”</p><p>“Claude, may I ask if you have any trust in us?”</p><p>“I trust you”, Claude said, breathing the air into his palms, “I really do. That’s why I was worried.”</p><p>“Let’s put the conversations aside”, Lorenz shook his head, “For the Goddess’ sake, you’re getting a bit too sentimental for me, right now.”</p><p>“I’m not sentimental, just tired. What do you expect from a feverish man?”, Claude grinned, but a yawn drove any alertness from his face. He turned away from Lorenz and curled up, feeling a warm safety around him.</p><p>Lorenz’s smile turned into something gentle, “Sleep well, Claude.”</p><p>“Claude, wake up”, Lorenz’ voice was a thin whisper. Not too much time had passed, given the fact that Claude felt like he had just closed his eyes.</p><p>“What’s up?”, he mumbled half-asleep. The answer came in roars of thunder that shook the ground under him. A blue light flashed through the opening of the tent.</p><p>“An attack!?”, Claude sat up in an instant, ignoring the dizziness that spun through his head. Lorenz put a hand on his shoulder, “Calm down. It’s just a thunderstorm, though a heavy one. We should be on guard.”</p><p>Claude nodded and let his shoulders relaxed. He didn’t know exactly <em>how</em> it happened but he was now leaning against Lorenz’ shoulder. He didn’t look up and Lorenz did neither.</p><p>“Is Ignatz… alright?”, Claude finally asked.</p><p>“He screamed a couple of times, but Raphael distracts him, right now. Marianne and Lysithea took over the shift for them.”</p><p>“Hmhm.”</p><p>“If anything, could you please not fall asleep on my shoulder, Claude?”</p><p>Startled by Lorenz annoyed voice, Claude jumped up and fell back on the fur, “Guess, you didn’t like being a pillow.”</p><p>Lorenz let out of a heavy sigh, “I just prefer not to get sick.”</p><p>Claude raised an eyebrow, symbolically, as he was too tired to do so, “Good luck with that.”</p><p>“Sadly, you have my agreement. With someone like you it is a quite difficult undertaking.”</p><p>Lorenz shook his head at the mere thought of getting sick, but there was something else he struggled with. An question, to be precise.</p><p>“Is everything alright, apart from being sick?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“You looked quite restless in your sleep, Claude.”</p><p>The tent lit up for a split second, before thunder crashed. It was a deafening sound and Claude gritted his teeth. The lightening must have hit nearby.</p><p>“We should take a look…”</p><p>Claude got up, but Lorenz pulled him back.</p><p>“I can assure you that the others will inform us about a danger in time. Have some faith.”</p><p>Claude crossed his arm over his chest and shook his head in disagreement, “You know, I don’t have something like ‘faith’, but I have my trust in you.”</p><p>“I hope so. So, now back to where we drifted off…” Lorenz smiled when Claude turned around, pretending to sleep, “Sometimes I do not understand you. You can tell a noble when something is wrong.”</p><p>“I am tired”, Claude growled.</p><p>“Then, perhaps, you need some tea that will calm you down and make you sleepy?”</p><p>It never got into Claude’s head, how Lorenz manages to make tea like… everywhere! In this case, it wasn’t rocket science: Lorenz took a few of the tea pellets he always carried with him and put them into one of the lying-around bowls. Into them, he poured some of the water he had heated over the camp fire and let the tea brew. When it was finished, he handed the bowl to Claude.</p><p>“I am aware that this is not exactly the noblest way to serve a tea, but…”</p><p>“Never have been picky”, Claude smiled and took a sip. Even with his stuffy nose, he could smell the strong scent of sweetness. The hot liquid ran down his throat, warming him from the inside. His body relaxed.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>The thunderstorm was still howling outside, but it had become quiet in the tent. Perhaps, because Claude had fallen asleep right after drinking the tea and Lorenz got ready for sleep, too. He took off his battle armour and made himself comfortable on a fur next to Claude. He peeked over his shoulder to look at the leader for a moment. Claude didn’t seem to have a nice dream. But it didn’t seem to be a bad one either. His eyes were shut tightly, as if he had to focus on something hard, his mouth pointed to look like sharp thinking.</p><p><em>Oh, Claude, why are you so worried?, </em>Lorenz shook his head in disbelief, <em>You have us, we are safe. You can rest. </em>Of course, he never spoke the words aloud, only whispering them to himself. <em>He is not a bad leader, he knows how to plan ahead and how to lead us to victory. </em> </p><p>But he struggled. Not fully trusting him was planted inside of him, but when he saw Claude risking to worse his condition for his friends, Lorenz knew, why he had slowly changed his attribute towards the heir of Riegan.</p><p>Thinking of Claude made him sleepy, so with all the racing thoughts stopping, Lorenz finally fell asleep.</p><p>Claude woke up to lightning bolt hitting nearby. He was surprised that the noise hadn’t woken Lorenz, given the fact, it sounded like the goddess herself had divided the earth into halves. For some period of time, Claude listened to the rain, falling in calming rhythms. He could barely smell the wet grass, but he saw that the fire outside had been put out by the moisture. Whoever was on watch right now, was sitting in complete darkness with soaking clothes. Claude as well sat in the dark, but at least, the only wet thing there was the towel on his forehead.</p><p>Claude closed his eyes, slowly drifting back into sleep, when again, lightening woke him. The moment, the night was illuminated, the shadows of a beast painted on the tent wall. Claude perked up his ears. A rustle of grass, too loud, to be only wind. A breath heavier than his own, nothing human. And Lorenz quiet snoring.</p><p>“Lorenz”, Claude jumped in the direction from where the snoring came and shook on the sleeping shoulders, “There are wolves outside.”</p><p>“What?”, Lorenz sat up, too quickly, and bumped his head against Claude. Claude suppressed a cry of pain and pointed to the tent walls. He waited for the lightning to illuminate the outside world to show his discovery. The shadow had moved, creeping around the tent, no turning circles around them.</p><p>“For the Goddess’ sake!”, Lorenz searched with his fingers for his lance and wrap them around the steel rod. Claude picked up his bow and load an arrow. The mere thought of fighting made his head spin.</p><p>“Do the other already know?”, Claude didn’t need to keep his voice down; it already sounded as quiet as a mouse.</p><p>“I have no clue”, Lorenz admitted, swallowing hard.</p><p>“Are you scared?”</p><p>“I’m Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Fear is not part of my name.”</p><p>When Claude heard the chattering of teeth and metal, he grinned, “You are aware that wolves usually don’t attack people, my friend?”</p><p>“What?”, Lorenz lowered his lance, “Then, why we prepared to fight?”</p><p>Claude’s expressions darkened (as much as they could in a pitch-black tent), “Because they are out there hunting for meat, <em>which</em> they’ll surely grab and tear apart without mercy.”</p><p>Claude not only felt Lorenz’ shuddering but felt him shifting his glance to the side as well, “We have meat in the tent, Claude. Can’t you smell?”</p><p>He sniffed, “Naww, no, not really.”</p><p>They tightened their grips on their weapons as the rustling of grass grew louder.</p><p>A flash of lightning lit the night and for a split second they saw the wolf, a filthy muddy beast that pushed its jet-black snout through the tent opening. Sharp yellow eyes flashed at them out of the dark. Lorenz pressed his hand on his mouth and nose. It probably smelled like blood mixed with dirt now, but Claude could only smell the thin scent of grass…. And he heard the growl of a hungry wolf.</p><p><em>Might be my stomach as well, </em>he distracted himself.</p><p>“Claude, it crawls over me”, Lorenz whispered through his fingers, “I can feel it.”</p><p>“Wolves don’t crawl, Lorenz, calm down and stay still.”</p><p>Lorenz held his breath.</p><p>“And don’t forget to breathe.”</p><p>Lorenz let out a thin whimper sounding like a mouse desperately hiding from a cat. Claude rubbed his back, remaining frozen.</p><p>The wolf opened its mouth wide and rammed its sharp teeth into the bear meat. Lorenz let out a cry as if it was his own flesh. Startled, the wolf fled with the piece of meat stuck between its jaw.</p><p>“Not bad, Lord Gloucester”, Claude let out a relieved laugh that turned into hacking coughing. When he had calmed down, he turned his head to Lorenz, “Um, you don’t need to hug me anymore, Lorenz.”</p><p>“Is it gone?”</p><p>“Right behind you.”</p><p>Lorenz fell on the ground, curled up and threw his hands over his head. Claude could hardly keep in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“You devil!”, Lorenz hissed and got up. His expression twisted with disgust as he patted the dirt from his clothes and did his hair.  </p><p>“What are you to give me such a scare? I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, will make you regret.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward for your vengeance campaign”, Claude put on a smile that froze when he heard someone roar. This powerful, load voice could only belong to one person. Raphael.</p><p>Claude jumped up, bumped his head against the canvas, and sank back on his knees. Lorenz patted him on the shoulder and stood up, “I will be looking. You stay here.”</p><p>And with those words, Claude was left alone.</p><p>‘Staying here’ was not an easy order to follow when the screams grew louder and louder, drowning out the thunder. The rain dropped down with its heavy weight. There were dull thumps. And metal clashing.</p><p>Claude grabbed his bow and hurried out of the tent, ignoring the protest of his aching body.</p><p>The tousled fur of the wolves glowed in the fire of Lysithea’s magic. The wolves bared their teeth, howled for other wolves to come and crept all together around Ignatz, Raphael and Marianne who stood back-to-back. The three of them had their weapons, of course, but the suddenness of the attack made them reluctant to attack.</p><p>Claude called out to them, “Ignatz, strike one down. Marianne back him up. Raphael, punch to the left.”</p><p>He had been able to stand up. The ground kept slipping beneath his feet and it was already hard enough to balance in the mud without spinning surroundings. Claude stabilized his posture, aimed with his bow, but never fired.</p><p>A wolf had jumped at him, throwing him on his back. Claude kicked it down and rammed the arrow into the animal’s shoulder. The wolf yelped, quickly turned its head, and snapped at him with its mouth wide open, flashing its sharp teeth. Claude kept it an arm away, but it wasn’t enough. The bloodthirsty breath of the beast roared in his face and he watched with open eyes as those glowing eyes stabbed through him. A heavy paw rested on his chest. The animal took control over him, claiming him as its prey. Any moment, Claude would be facing a different blackness than that of the night.</p><p>“Stay away from him!”, Lorenz shouted and pushed the wolf back with a skilful stab of his lance. For a moment, he and the beat made eye-contact. Who would be stronger? Who wold give in first under the piercing gaze? Lorenz ducked and drilled his lance into the animal’s stomach. Maybe too forcefully, because blood spattered. Claude felt the warm, yet unfamiliar liquid running down his cheeks. He wiped it away with one finger and looked up at Lorenz, who was merely a shadow. Neither of them spoke and Lorenz turned around, leaving him alone in the dirt.</p><p>Claude couldn’t focus on the fighting. He saw magic of all colours rushing over the field. They lit the night sky like a firework, blown of in a thunderous night. A lightening flashed and enlightened a tree just a few meters away from the camp. Claude tasted the smoke. There was smells of burning in the air. It was hot and stuffy. Claude rolled over on his side, looking around, but he could hardly see anything in the blackness. Shadows flitted past. The big one must have been Raphael, who broke a barrel over a wolf’s head. A silver sword shined. A wolf yelped. Ignatz cried out of joy and flinched as the thunder cracked behind him. Marianne stood in a cloud of white magic, shooting Nosferatu at a jumping animal. The death shook her and she dropped her hands after her work was done. Hilda’s braids dangled as she swung herself into the air. Like a dancer, she moved her ax and handed out hit after hit. Leonie backed her up. And somewhere between those fighting shadows rushed a purple shadow. Lorenz fought with everything he could muster.</p><p>Why couldn’t Claude help them?</p><p>He felt for his bow, but he couldn’t shoot from his position. Besides, the arrows were scattered in all directions. He curled up and covered himself with his cloak as the heat raced over him. The dusty air stung in his eyes. Not even the salty liquid that ran down his cheeks could stop the fire burning inside and out of him. The sky spun around, the raindrops were dancing. They looked like crystals, their cuts just as sharp as metal. Claude smiled because powerless he watched this beautiful sight, believing to be the last thing he would see. And if he died now, at least the sky would have wept for him and nature would have mourned his death.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>